Forum:2017-10-23 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Sure enough, Van has super powers. "Von Mekkhan commands you" must be like "OK Google." But it's weird, surely it has to be his voice. And also, this sin is older than Van; how long have the Von Mekkhans been the seneschals? Finally, is there something in his hand in panel 5? Bkharvey (talk) 05:04, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :Agatha's voice is identifiable as both Heterodyne and Mongfish by minions/thralls of both. Not a stretch to postulate that the Sins recognize the voice of one of the Seneschal lineage. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:08, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::OR a wireless connection between Sin & Castle updates the Sin's programing. Perhaps through the Snail? Yes. It has to be the Snail. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:30, October 23, 2017 (UTC) : Only semi-canonical, but one the print novels includes a snippet from a diary by a von Mekkhan who served Faustus Heterodyne when the latter created the current version of the Castle. So quite a while. And yes, he's speaking into one of the bits of metel frippery that are part of his outfit. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:53, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I have this pet theory about the origins of the Von Mekkhan family: They descend from that priest that Ht'rok'din throttled after gooning himself on the blessed/cursed waters of the spring. Mekkhan... Mechanicsburg... What if it was originally "Mekkanburg" or something, and he was the abbot or something? Ol' Ghengis minionized the priest in a manner not unlike how Gil minionized Wooster, and their descendants have been thick as thieves ever since. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:08, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, that's a great theory! I love it. ::::So, this is starting to look like the denouement. Think it'll end before the three month anniversary? This is more of a novella than a short story. :-) ::::@Geoduck42: Did you see my comment on the Blood Circle talk page? Bkharvey (talk) 15:32, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::P.S. Two questions: (1) Why doesn't Van let the sin kill Hadrian? That would both solve Agatha's problem and keep Van's secret. (2) What is that blue and white thing in panel 6 that looks like the teeth of those plush wasp eaters? Part of Ivo's anatomy? Bkharvey (talk) 17:09, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::2)The fangs on the Sin. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:43, October 23, 2017 (UTC) So, if Van's family passes down secrets from the beginning of time, how can he not have known about the Watchpeople? (I know, people can't remember about them, but there are so many problems with that idea...) And I wonder if his magic powers are going to become important in the main story. Bkharvey (talk) 01:08, October 24, 2017 (UTC) P.S. And what's with the sin speaking in lower case? Have we ever seen that before? Bkharvey (talk) 01:10, October 24, 2017 (UTC) : It's not magic, or at least not inherent in him, he's speaking into some sort of Sin-controlling device which is wired into his coat.--Geoduck42 (talk) 04:19, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::You mean, into the silver/blue fasteners attached to the silver/blue cord that holds his coat/cape in place. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:00, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::"Any sufficiently..." etc. :-) So, speaking of which, how is it that they have WiFi but not cell phones? And also, if those huge puddles of blood last time indicate arterial bleeding, as seems likely, why are Van and Ivo still alive? (Okay, fine, Jägers have amazing recuperative powers, but Van is human,,, isn't he?) Bkharvey (talk) 21:35, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::Wait, an even better question: If Van knew about the snail and the sins all along, and if he can control the sins, why was it such a crisis to find the snail? He could just tell the sins to kill whoever next tried to use the control unit! And as Ivo said, get a new snail at a souvenir stand. (Sorry, I always do this with mysteries, I have to understand why all the characters are doing complicated things instead of simple things.) Bkharvey (talk) 21:40, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Sigh; because as Van said "We do our best to keep them secrets." Sure he could have cut off the entire problem right at the root, but that would have shown his hand, and made others suspicious of what he, and by extension, the rest of the Von Mekkhan family, can actually do. Same goes for any knowledge he "shouldn't have." No doubt he hoped that everything could be brought back under control before such extreme measures were necessary, protecting the family secrets. Ivo is probably safe, right now, given he's a Jaeger and therefore can be safely assumed to be loyal to the family, but I have to wonder if something's going to ... happen to Hadrian. Dmbreakey (talk) 23:05, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I suppose, if he has to actually get in the face of the sin to command it. I was imagining he could do it from the comfort of home, with no witnesses. ::::::::Just one more question... Does Van have kids? If this is an hereditary position, with family secrets, it could be argued that he shouldn't go jumping into dangerous situations (even if you discount the sin, there could be two crazy Watchpeople, or Hadrian's gun and no active sin) without an heir ready to take over. Sort of like the Baron and Gil. Bkharvey (talk) 01:12, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::We haven't seen any, that I can recall; certainly none that have been explicitly identified as his, so maybe he just hasn't found a girl that interests him enough yet? Or maybe, given the family penchant for secrets, he just prefers to keep that stage-left for now... Dmbreakey (talk) 18:42, November 11, 2017 (UTC)